


Take Me Home

by EveryWordHandwritten



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i just want them to be happy and love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryWordHandwritten/pseuds/EveryWordHandwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan picks Adam up from college and takes him home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and fluffy and all I want is Pynch's continued happiness

“Take me home.” Adam sighed a he lowed himself into the charcoal BMW. He was exhausted; 2 jobs plus college was taking its toll and he felt as bone tired as he had all that time ago in Aglionby. It was odd to think how it hadn’t really been all that long ago he had attended the school and yet it felt as though it had been a million years since he had donned the uniform.

“What? No hello kiss.” Ronan asked teasingly as he pulled away from Adam’s college. He glanced over and saw that Adam had already fallen asleep; head against the window, coat pulled up to his chin. He could see how tired Adam was the second he saw him walk down the steps outside the library, as if each step was Mount Everest. He worried, and he did the only thing he knew how to do when he was worried; he snarked and argued and goaded, he had even been known to race on occasion. Adam grounded him and without Adam he wasn’t as bad as he had been, but that sharp glint remained. He turned off and onto the highway and cursed under his breath when an oncoming cars lights shone directly onto Adam’s face. Worried the light would wake the sleeping passenger he snuck a look at Adam. He looked serene. _‘He’s mine’_ Ronan thought, a lump forming in his throat. He couldn’t believe his luck sometimes, didn’t on his worst days. Adam was fierce and stubborn and single minded and _his_. The emotion blooming in his chest had a name but right now Ronan was happy to ignore the name and simply revelled in the feeling. He passed the rest of the journey quietly humming to himself and looking at Adam when they passed light, savouring how each new colour and bulb lit up his face in a new way; one giving him a gaunt, drawn face, another washing away all of the worry and leaving him youthful and childlike. Eventually Ronan arrived at Adam’s home and turned to wake him, stilling his hand at Adam’s shoulder. He instead killed the engine and, before he could overthink it, Ronan ran around to the other side of car and, after taking a deep breath to steady himself he opened the car door and gently lifted Adam out. It was a testament to how tired Adam was that he didn’t even stir. Ronan smiled to himself, every point of contact with Adam felt holier than every Sunday he had ever spent in confession. Kicking open the door as quietly as possible, as oxymoronic as that was, he gently placed Adam into his bed before climbing in beside him.

Adam woke up to the mid-morning sun filtering through blinds he knew he didn’t have in his attic home in the church. Feeling someone, _‘Ronan’_ his brain helpfully supplied, stir beside him he opened one eye and peeked beside him at Ronan, grinning at his boyfriends sleeping form. Suddenly everything clicked at once and all of his weariness melted away and Adam was left breathless with joy. The sudden lightness made him sit up quickly, jolting waking Ronan.

“You sap!” he said laughing as Ronan adjusted to being awake.

“Wha?” Ronan grumbled, turning to face his boyfriend and giving him an over exaggerated toothy smile. Ronan’s eyes narrowed as Adam continued laughing. “What?” he demanded again as Adam’s face creased with laughter. Adam just shook his head and leaned down to placate Ronan with a kiss, which turned into another, which turned into another. Adam sighed into a kiss and Ronan raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to explain.

“I asked for home.” He supplied simply, trusting Ronan to know what he meant. And because he was Ronan he did, and then he blushed and, _oh_ , Adam knew deep in his gut he would spend the rest of his life trying to make Ronan blush like that. In lieu of an answer Ronan buried his face in Adam’s neck and Adam simply giggled again and between laughter moved his head to meet his boyfriend’s lips, smiling into the kisses and breaking away to laugh delightedly.

Outside the sun shone down on The Barns, _home_ , and, over the sound of the cattle and the cicadas and the calls of the birds, Adam’s laughter was easily discernible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it let me know!


End file.
